Security lights are widely used in commercial, residential, and other environments to light darkened areas in order to improve security. One common type of security light is a mercury vapor lamp mounted on the end of a support arm that includes a mounting bracket for mounting the support arm to a vertical surface.
While mercury vapor lamps and other types of security lights that include a lamp mounted on the end of a support arm are widely used and well known, such security lights have a disadvantage that makes them difficult to package and ship. More specifically, in the past, security lights with support arms have usually been formed of two large components that are disassembled for shipping--a lamp and a support arm. The lamp comprises a housing and a suitable light source, e.g., a source of mercury vapor light housing. The support arm may include an integral or separate mounting bracket. The mounting bracket may be separated from the support arm for shipment purposes. If separate, the packing and shipping difficulty arises because, in the past, the support arm, which is generally elongate, is difficult to pack with the lamp the support arm is designed to support. The lamp, which usually includes a stubby arm, a lamp base, and a lens or shade, is normally short and fat. In contrast, as noted above, the support arm is elongate. The elongate dimension is usually twice or more the largest of the length, width, and height dimensions of the lamp. Because of the dissimilarity between the shape of the lamp and the support arm, security light packing and shipping costs have been greater than desired.
The present invention is directed to providing a security light that includes a lamp and a support arm that is less expensive to package for shipment than prior art security lights formed of lamps and support arms.